


The 5 Times Link Was Sick, and The 5 Times Rhett Cured Him

by septiplierhink



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Canada, Honeymoon, M/M, North Carolina, Sickfic, University, Winter, caring!Rhett, rhett and link are gay and that's okay, sick!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septiplierhink/pseuds/septiplierhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much explains it; basically, Link is prone to sickness and Rhett is prone to caring too much </p><p>(And of course it's an au where they don't have wives or kids)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 5 Times Link Was Sick, and The 5 Times Rhett Cured Him

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you too BananaLover for the prompt  
> (I dunno. The first thing that came to mind was a rhett & link or rhink fic and link gets sick or something? I dunno. Just a suggestion.)
> 
> Here are some short wintery sickfics about RanL because believe it or not, Canada's been pretty mild this year and im hanging on to winter with every chance i get.

1.  
The cold wind was whipping around the North Carolina State University campus. Almost everyone on Link's floor had left to see their families over the Christmas break. That left him and Rhett almost completely alone in their dorm. Rhett had insisted on staying with Link all weekend because Link had said that he felt 'under the weather'. 

To be truthful, Link probably shouldn't have said anything, because now Rhett's protective instincts had kicked in and he was determined to make sure Link was in good health.

Anyway, Link was curled up on the couch in their dorm, watching something, probably a cop show, While Rhett was preparing some soup for Link.

Rhett wandered back to the couch and passed blanket to the shorter student before handing him the hot bowl of soup.

"Here, this should help" Rhett said as the bowl of steaming liquid switched hands  
"Thanks Rhett, but you know you don't have to care about me this much, I would be fine on my own" Link argued while pulling the blanket up to his neck  
"Nonsense!" Rhett exclaimed "You'd burn down this place in an instant of you tried to make soup on your own"  
"Fair enough" Link agreed while turning his attention back to the screen. After a pause he continued,  
"Thanks for the blanket"  
"No problem" Rhett said with a smile and a wink.

 

2.  
It was February, however it seemed too cold to be February. Some of Rhett's friends were throwing a mini Valentines Day party. Rhett didn't really want to go, mostly because it would probably just be a whole bunch of straight couples grinding up on each other while the single people were desperate for drunken makeout session. 

So I guess it was a good thing that Link's immune system had decided to make him sick this week. I guess there were worse ways to spend his first Valentines Day with Link then cuddled up on the couch watching movies. In fact, that sounded pretty good compared to being the only gay couple at a party full of drunken girls.

So, Rhett and Link were cuddling together, alone in their dorm, watching Star Wars, or was it Star Trek? Rhett wasn't really paying attention anyway. He was looking at his boyfriend, imagining all the things he would do to Link if he weren't so sick. I guess he was thinking out loud because the next the he heard was  
"Rhett, what are you saying?" A very confused Link asked  
"Oh it's nothing... nevermind" Rhett said quickly becoming aware of the situation  
"Nothing? Oh it's not nothing" Link exclaimed with a laugh while he shifted to he was looking at Rhett.  
"No really, it's nothing" Rhett argued  
"Oh I'm sure..." Link said while he directed his attention back to the screen, then, with a smirk he added  
"Mr. Handcuffs"

 

3.  
This time, it was a little different, Link was plane sick. WHATT?? I know right, anyway. Yes Link was plane sick. The couple had decided on traveling to British Columbia (for the people that haven't taken 7 years of Canadian geography; British Columbia is in west Canada) for the week they had off. Rhett made sure that the temperatures there wouldn't be too cold, because Link was almost sure to be sick if it got into negative temperatures. 

However, the thing that Rhett did not take into account, was the turbulence filled flight over the Rockies (again, for those that haven't taken Canadian/American geography; 'the Rockies' is a mountain range in north west US and south west Canada).

Link didn't usually get plane sick. He was usually fine. But Rhett could tell that he wasn't fine when he woke up to the sound of Link throwing up. It was about 3am, everybody else on the plane was asleep, it seemed so quiet compared to the sounds of Link throwing up everything he'd eaten in the past few hours (sorry if that sounded gross).

"Link, hun, why didn't you wake me up to tell me you were sick?" Rhett asked while he rubbed Link's back. Link had stopped puking, he was probably going to be fine for the rest of the flight, but it was too late, Rhett's fatherly instincts had kicked in and he wasn't going to stop making sure Link was okay until Link was perfectly 'un-sick'.  
"I didn't want to bother you" Link said slowly, not risking throwing up again  
"Bother me?!" Rhett exclaimed loudly but not loud enough to wake other passengers, he continued "Bother me?! Link, all I want to do is make sure you're happy. I want to make sure you're okay. I love you and you know I care about your health and I'd want to know if you were sick. Link Neal, there is no problem you could have that would 'bother me'"  
"That's very sweet Rhett, thank you but I think I'm fine now." Link said "and I love you too"

 

4.  
It was June, an almost overwhelmingly hot June in California. Yes, it seemed quite feminine but Rhett and Link had planned a summer wedding. It was a small-ish wedding, the Crew, their families and friends were basically what made up the guest list. Because of the nearly scorching heat, the men had decided to got the Austraila for their honeymoon, because it was winter there and it would be a nice cold place to escape the heat after their 'big day'.

It was a good idea in theory but Rhett had seemed to forget that, where there is cold; there is a sick Link.

Anyway, the newlywed were sitting on the roof of their camper van, watching the sunset over the Australian desert. Link's head was rested on Rhett's shoulder, he was shifting and adjusting the blanket they were both under while he tried the hold in a sneeze.

He was trying to hold in this sneeze because he knew that Rhett was forever and always going to be the most caring and protective person on earth. 

However, Link did not succeed and eventually jumped forward with a startle as he sneezed.  
"Woah hun, you're sick aren't you?" Rhett said while looking over at his husband  
"I guess so" Link said with a slight laugh  
"Well, you're going to freeze out here! We should get back to the campsite" Rhett suggested, moving Link's messy fringe out of his face.  
"Can't we just stay a little longer?" Link asked with pleading eyes  
"Okay fine, but if you're sick tomorrow; im taking care of you" Rhett said as he pulled Link further into his chest  
"Oh that sounds terrible" Link said sarcastically before kissing Rhett's cheek, and watching the sun lower past the horizon.

 

5.  
It was late, or rather early. Probably too early for Link to be awake. He didn't know what he had caught but really any sickness hit Link like a wreaking ball. Maybe it was his weak immune system or maybe it was his wet hair during the winter, but what ever caused him to be prone to colds, he didn't like. 

It was early January, both Rhett and Link had gone back to North Carolina for the holidays and new year. The temperatures had been we pretty the past few days, so the families of both men had decided to fly down to Cali to surprise the men. However, Rhett and Link decided to fly up to North Carolina to surprise their families. This mix-up left the two internetainers alone in Link's childhood house. It wasn't that bad, they had heat, food, wifi, and most importantly each other. 

Everything would have been fine if Link hadn't caught a cold. For the few hours they had been there, Link had managed to pick up a slight sickness. It's not like he was throwing up or anything, just a light fever and a runny nose, which Rhett thought made him look even cuter.

The couple were cuddled on the couch, they had set up a fire. It was quite nice to finally not have to worry about YouTube uploads for a while.  
"Maybe we should stay here for a while, until you get better" Rhett suggested, kissing Link's forehead.  
"But what about my parents getting back?" Link asked  
"Oh I'm sure they can survive in LA for a while, we'll call them later, ask if we could borrow the house for the week." Rhett said with a smile  
"That sounds nice, really nice actually." Link said as he cuddled further into his husband's chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading  
> I know it's probably not my best work but im sorry.  
> I don't know why I write my rhink fics so short, it probably because I feel awkward since I see them as my youtube dads because I've been watching them forever
> 
> If you kudo/comment you save the life of a cockatrice :)


End file.
